Darkness of souls
by zaylo267
Summary: The darkness of the soul can almost detroy eveything. When Loki loses his soul, can Thor be able to retrieve his soul back before the destruction of all nine realms? Please review. :3
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Loki!"

"What is it now, brother…?" Loki signing in despair over Thor's shouting.

"Have you heard about the news of a dark magician escaping from prison of Alfheim?"

"No, I didn't for once and can _YOU_ just stop shouting and let _me _read my book!" shouted Loki.

"Why do you even care about books? You should go outdoors and enjoy the fresh air. You will ... "

"Enough already!" shouted Loki. "For once just train outside with me or at least go..."

"Do you need me cast a silence spell to shut that big fat mouth of yours?"

Thor started to grumble and went to train with the warrior three. Loki for once is happy to be able to read his book leisurely under a tree.

The dark magician from a distance looking at the crystal ball which is showing whatever action Loki seem to be doing at the moment, started grinning evilly.

"So this is the last soul I need for the ultimate dark ritual to raise the legendary beast to destroy the nine realms...": the dark mage murmured.

"_AND SO IT SHALL BE OBTAINED! MUHAHAHA!"_

Please review and give some comments to improve the story. Sorry about the language though. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Loki walk out to the garden, admiring at the beautiful view outside filled with delicate flowers and grand trees.

He signed in content and looked at the arena. Thor is there, fighting and defeating countless of warriors. The Warrior Three are there too, cheering for him for every warrior he defeated in the match.

Loki looked at Thor longingly, wanting to join him in a fight but …

He only has magic and most people criticized him for that as he has no strength like Thor.

He smiled at the thought of using magic to play pranks on people especially Thor, seeing their shocked faces.

"Is this the life you really want?" A voice out of nowhere said to him.

Loki turned around swiftly, knifes in his hands and looking out for the intruder.

"Who is it? Hiding is never going to help you in this place." Loki said, with his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I am someone will unleash a monster unseen before by anyone in centuries before. So majestic and grand, yet so deadly that it can destroy everything with just a single move."

"I think with that measly attitude of yours, you will be defeated easily." Loki said, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Oh, why is that so? My plan just needs one last ingredient to complete it." The voice said.

"What is it?" Loki asked, trying to gain my information, desperately trying to think of way to find that mysterious person.

"That is for you to find out. We will meet again."

"Wait!" Loki shouted, looking around.

Loki, being unable to sense that person presence, starts to get a bad feeling that something big is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Thor always wants to go out to have adventures and defeat countless of mysterious creature which is said to be undefeatable to show how strong and great he is.

He likes to tell others the great tales of him and the Warrior Three defeating them, basking in all the glory and honour from all his people.

Today is no exception for him to look around in town and hear the talks or rumours of people to get juicy information about legends or myths where people never came back alive or great tales of mysterious dark beast lurking in dark caves attacking people and leave destruction in its path.

Thor can hear almost all the murmurings of the town people talking about rumours and gossips about all kind of things but it is all the common useless stuff about fashion and blah blah blah…

"News about escaped dark mage! News about escaped dark mage!"

Thor ears almost perked up in excitement about something interesting to do. Thor quickly hurried to the spot where the informer is announcing. The informer upon recognising Thor immediately gave him one of the information crystal designed by the mages.

"This is about the dark mage which is banished to a dark unforeseen land by the Allfather for centuries. He somehow manages to escape that hellish place and nowhere to be found."

"Well, this is _**definitely**_ a juicy bit of news!"

"I will prefer to advise you not to go against him, Sir. He is extremely dangerous and has caused massive destruction, flattening lands and destroying countless of lives."

"Am I _**known**_ not to be able to come back from countless of untold stories of doom and death, to be able to come back alive?"

"No, Sir. But this dark mage is not _like_ all our mages are. He knows how to use the forbidden spells which is deadly. Blood spells, curse spells and so much more."

"Nay, Loki will be able to deal with him. He is the best mage we have."

"But… Sir…"

"Enough of this! I shall go and prepare for another adventure and glorious tales to share during the banquets!"

Thor walks off with a dramatic wave of his red cape.

The informer evilly smiled at the sight of Thor disappearing among the crowd.

"Go and run to that little magical brother of yours. I will soon be able to get the sacrifice, all thanks to you! Muhahaha!"

What Asgard uses to communicate? I am not sure so magic crystal is their way of communicating. People can use the crystal to store information and it is portable!


	4. Chapter 4

'Boring. No, exceedingly boring to the extent that I feel like punching the first smug face I see.' Loki thinks as he lazes under the tree, listening to the singing of birds.

'There is just nothing to do and I just feel like staying here and do nothing, but …' Loki continues to think farther, rowing to his side to look at a little flower. 'I still feel so restless… Like I am missing out something important…'

"Brother!" Thor said with his loud voice, as he walked towards him.

'A big dumb brother of mine indeed…'

"Brother. Do you like to go out on another adventure with me?" Thor asked, sitting down on the grass beside him.

"What kind of adventure is that? Is it another dumb one like trying to get a dragon tooth and end up being chased out with a dragon, getting a dragon scale instead, barely alive due to my healing and shield? "Loki asked boringly, looking at the blue sky and admiring nature, enjoying the light cool breeze gently blowing at him.

"No, it's not. It is about catching this person." Thor said with a grin, giving Loki the magic crystal.

Loki reads the crystal for a while with a frown.

"Thor, are you sure that you want to do this? He is a dark mage! He can do curses and dark spells that guarantee that you will never see the light again or wish that you will be dead!" Loki exclaimed out loud in protest.

"It's okay, Loki. You will be coming with me and the Warrior Three. We will defeat him and get honor and glory!" Thor grinned happily, ignorant to his brother advice.

"Come on. Let's get the Warrior Three." Thor said cheerfully before dragging Loki along with him.

"We may not see the light of next day if we go for this…" Loki said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

After gathering the Warrior Three, they decided to plan a little at least so that Loki can stop nagging at them about not planning.

"So we need to bring all these food, water, camping stuff, horses and weapons. Anything else we need to bring?" Fandral frowned at the clumsily piles of the things they are bringing.

"The light gem, the map, and a lot of stuff. Can you all be at least being able to think further?" Loki sighed, passing Fandral the list of things they are lacking.

"Ah, I am thinking that we are missing out something. Thanks, Loki." Fandral smiled at Loki in appreciation before walking off to get the things they needed.

Loki looks at the piles of stuff, moves his hands a little and walks to Thor and the rest, leaving 5 piles of neatly arranged items for each of them.

"So did you all decided on how to deal with him?" Loki asked curiously, wondering that they are using the same old method for _all _the quests that they have.

"We will just charge and attack him, and then we win." Thor said with a smile, like a child with a candy.

Loki almost feels like crying at Thor's statement.

"No. If you really think like that, we will be murdered… no… tortured until we are like nothing but a body without a soul." Loki said plainly, knowing that Thor will just _never_ get it.

"So what do you proposed, trickster?" Sif said, eyes narrowing in anger at him.

"We will trap him in a magic trap, rendering him without magic. Then we capture him." Loki said thoughtfully.

"That is plainly stupid. We are warriors, we don't do this kind of petty tricks to capture him right?" Sif said angrily, standing up face to face against Loki.

"She is right. Maybe we should instead knock him out and then captured him?" Volstagg asked, munching on bread with a generous amount of food on it.

"For once in my lifetime, I _repeat_. This is a dark mage. He is very different from the mage which you all see in the palace even my father, Odin. He will not hesitate to use the deepest and darkest spells to stop you and who knows if we even have the chance to get out of these? May we will not…" Loki said with annoyance, still frustrated over them not knowing the amount of danger they are in, in that thick skulls of them.

"Don't worry, Brother. We will be alright." Thor said, lifting up the mug with ale in it.

Hogun just nod in agreement to Thor's statement before helping himself to a piece of bread.

Loki feels like sincerely murdering them for once in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

After gathering all the things they needed finally after all the yelling from Loki, they all gather in front of the gatekeeper, Heimdall.

"We like to go to Alfheim, Heimdall." Thor said excitedly.

"Are you sure to go this quest, Thor?" Heimdall said neutrally.

"I am sure that everyone will be able to get home safe and sound. This quest is nothing with us around." Thor smirked confidently, with Loki behind him raising his angry fist at his back and looking like he wants to murder Thor.

The rest of the Warrior Three look uneasily at Loki as he continues to fume openly behind Thor.

Heimdall continues to look neutrally at Thor for a while, before opening the gate to Alfheim.

"Be cautious at all times. Remember that if you are being chased with something which is a threat, the gate will not open to you." Heimdall said, as the gate slowly opens.

"We will back in a blink." Thor winked cheerfully as the portal swallow the group up.

Heimdall looks as the portal closes and resumes back in his guarding position.

At Alfheim…

The group arrives at the forest of Alfheim near a busy town.

"Let's get more information from the town people. Maybe we will be able to get a better chance of surviving and information on the person we are going to face." Loki said, looking at the busy streets brimming with people.

"That is a great idea! Let's go then." Fandral said enthusiastically, looking out for pretty ladies.

"Hold on a second. Where is Volstagg?" Sif said, looking around for the huge man.

"Oh bother." Loki sighed, as they merged with the crowd to look for Volstagg.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why? Why must we find Volstagg out of all the places which is a crowd of elves and not only that it is the biggest cities of Alfheim?" Loki angrily muttered as they all continued to search for the huge man.

"Well, we can at least find some information about that dark mage and more supplies." Fandral said, looking at the interesting goods which the stores display.

"But the point is I never see him ever running so fast just purely for food alone, he must pick now!" Loki said angrily, giving out a dark murderous aura around him, making the elves around him scout a little farther away from him in fear.

"Loki, calm down. This way we will get more attention and we will not be able to get enough information about the dark mage. Anyway Volstagg is very easy to find. We just need to find where sells lots of food." Thor whispered, feeling a little fear, and he mean seriously just a **bit** afraid (never admits the truth about the fear ever) for Loki once have a legendary tantrum which just destroy almost an entire mountain when he is young.

Loki gives Thor a glare that will send anyone running for their life.

"You mean that in a market with so many people and selling so many different kinds of things is easy to find Volstagg? And just find where most food is sold means that we are guaranteed to be able to find Volstagg?" Loki gritted his teeth in anger at the thought of getting into crowds just for finding that huge man.

The rest of the Warrior Three started to feel unease of staying near Loki and steadily creep away from Thor and Loki to search for Volstagg.

"And where do you think you are going?" Loki placed his hand on Fandral shoulder, giving them the evil stare, promising a bad end to those who try to escape.

"Ermm, we just decided it will be faster to spread out and search for Volstagg. It will be faster and more efficient that way." Fandral said, stepping slightly away from Loki, feeling afraid of Loki.

Loki looks at Fandral for a while before thinking thoughtfully.

"You are right, Fandral. Let's split up to find Fandral." Loki said thoughtfully, before giving a dazzling smile which a secret stalker group of female elves almost faint over.

"I and Loki will go to look around the shops for Volstagg. Fandral, Hogun and Sif will all go looks at tavern and try to see if Volstagg is there. As well get us to have a nice place to sleep at for the night." Thor said seriously.

Everyone nodded and started to go search for Volstagg.

The secret group of stalkers followed after Thor and Loki.


End file.
